Phone Sex
by damdagedgoodsXhumanfaliure
Summary: Stemmed from a joke head cannon in which Araragi can only get off when on the phone. I'll be honest I went a tad far. Enjoy! Damaged Goods
1. Chapter 1

I was nervous at what I was about to do. I had wanted to since we had first met, damn this guy for not having a phone, this is way more risky than normal. I suppose if I weren't so perverted that would help too but I can't help the way I function and with everyone else I knew busy this was my only option. Well, either this or not get off for weeks. I should explain; for the longest time I've experienced a complex: despite my almost constant state of sexual arousal I have been unable to actually 'relieve' myself unless under a specific condition. That is, to be able to get off I must be talking to someone on the phone, I can't finish any other way. It was undeniable that based on visual stimulus alone I could become aroused but without their voice it was difficult to do much more than that. I couldn't explain why the voice had to be through the phone speaker, maybe I just can't be too close to someone in that sort of state of vulnerability. But either way I was forced to face this on a regular basis. As I said the only other option is to hold myself back but I don't have the willpower to do so. I had never been caught before on the phone, I was mostly good at keeping my voice flat so as not to arouse suspicion, but the covering of the phone microphone became an incredible usefulness that may be hard to achieve by this method. Of course I mean that I was planning on fulfilling my needs without the means of a real phone. And though it may seem like a crudely put together plan, the childish phone replacement of two cans on a string may be my only hope. So I was headed to Oshino's place to hopefully make little of my desires until there's a better option.

Walking into the derelict building I became more and more weary but I knew there was no other option and so I held my head high and went to go talk to Meme.

"Hey Araragi, what brings you here?" I was greeted.

Seeing Oshino helped with the situation. Though I felt guilty of doing this all for my own pleasure seeing his general attractiveness, his bare chest from his open shirt, there was a reason why he was my first and only choice for this, and seeing him only helped me feel in the mood. That was good, get this over with quicker.

"I don't have time to explain, here" I handed him the second can.

"What the-" his face held a look of confusion. It was understandable but I couldn't explain why I was doing this.

"Just please talk to me" I stated simply before heading to the adjacent room, pulling the door to and the string tight, sitting with my back against the wall.

I could hear him sigh through the wall, it wasn't the most sound proof which worried me, I'd have to keep myself quiet, this could go horribly wrong but I'm in to deep now.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" He eventually said.

"I'm sorry but I can't" if I were to there's no doubt he'd throw me out or at least refuse to go along with it. I had to keep my intentions to myself. Holding the can to one ear with one hand I began to unbuckle my belt. I didn't plan to completely remove my clothes as that could take too long, the longer this lasted the more I would arouse suspicion.

"Alright, so is there anything in particular you wanted to talk about?" His voice showed he was not interested in playing along but maybe he trusted me to know what I was doing. Which I suppose I did, but in a different way than he may think. Removing my cock from my jeans I pulled the can back to my mouth. "Anything's fine"

Awaiting his response I spit into my hand and began to stroke myself. With the image of Meme in my head and the sound of his voice I was quickly growing harder.

"Mhm, and why do we need these cans?" He questioned.

"We just do" I responded, closing my eyes as I sped up my pace.

"That it?" He sounded suspicious. He was right to, but I had to keep up the act.

"Mhm" Limiting my words was going to help me, the more pleasure I experienced the more I wanted to scream out, but I couldn't do that or he'd get suspicious and I'd blow the whole thing.

"You know this is weird, even for you kid." I knew it wasn't exactly normal but I had no other options, it was the only thing I could do and the only way I could do it.

"Yea, I know. But it's the only way" I was managing to keep my voice steady and my breathing low, for now. But I knew very soon that was going to become difficult.

"Geez, kid. Sounds a little ominous don't ya think? Sure nothing's up?" He sounded worried but I brushed it aside.

"No, everything's f-fine. Nothing to worry abou-ah-t" this was proving to be harder than I thought it would be. At this rate Meme would know exactly what was happening before I could even fully get hard.

"Alright what's going on, kid" he seemed almost angry, or at least angry in his terms.

"N-nothing, it's just- ah shit" I cut myself off, tossing back my head and biting my lip to contain my noises of pleasure. It did little good.

"Right kid I'm coming in" Oshino yelled through the wall and I felt the string go slack, presumably him placing down his can.

However, in my state it took a moment to register and before I had time to hide my shame he was already opening the door.

He looked taken aback by the image he saw: me against the wall, a sweaty, panting mess, jeans and underwear at my middle thigh with my legs spread as far as the constricting fabric allowed, hard cock in one hand and a tin can in the other. It was all I could do to quickly close my legs and lay my hands over my crotch but I was still very much indecent and it could hide what he had already seen.

He sighed and walked out mumbling to himself before I felt the string pull tight a couple of times as if to gain my attention.

I held the can to my ear and awaited his response. "So what's all this about?" He sounded surprisingly calm considering the events that preceded.

"It's hard to explain" I knew it was wrong and my brain was screaming for me to stop but my body was working against me and before I knew it I was stroking myself once again.

"Yea well I've got all day so start talkin'" that sounded less calm.

"Okay well, I don't exactly know why, but this is the only way I can do it" I didn't want to say too much, it was embarrassing enough as it was.

"In to a tin can?"

"No, no- oh fuck- hm no, over the phone, but you don't have a phone so-" somehow it was weirder now that he knew. I felt self conscious, like I was being watched but now I had been found out I felt no need to hide my self, no need to muffle my moans. In a weird way I feel like I wanted to be caught all along.

"This was the next best thing?"

"Exactly" I wasn't sure if that was meant to be sarcastic or not but there was no point lying now.

"Well you could've just told me" What? I expected him to be mad or ask me to leave, I certainly never expected this.

"Um, but I… it's embarrassing" I admitted.

"Yea and so's getting caught red handed so to speak. If ya really need this that badly I'm not gonna stop ya." I honestly never saw this being the outcome of this. I didn't know what to say.

"So you're not judging me?" I queried.

"Oh no, I'm judging you nine ways to Sunday but hey, you do you"

"Oh"

"Well, do you want me to like dirty talk or something, help ya get going?"

"W-What? N-no. I mean… no i mean it could help but no I just need the phone thing" I stuttered, shocked.

"You sure? I could make you feel good, big boy"

"Fuck, Jesus Oshino, what the hell?" It wasn't that I didn't like it but I didn't want this to be any weirder than it had to be.

He laughed. It was bad enough he'd caught me but now he was teasing me too. "Alright calm down, I don't know what a pervert like you wants" I could almost hear him throwing his hands up in mock surrender.

"Yea well this isn't the time, I just want to get this over with and go" I was nearing the edge anyway, I could say Oshino wasn't helping but the truth was that his words just made me feel better, I was close to climax and imagining his hands on me instead of my own.

"It's okay, Daddy'll take care of you" this time I could hear him snickering.

"Holy, god fuck shit, ahh you're doing this on purpose now, aren't you?" Precum was dripping from my aching cock, it was a wonder I hadn't completely exploded by now.

"Oh absolutely I am, you're jerking off in what is essentially my spare room, you really don't have a leg to stand on at this point, kid." I suppose it was true but I didn't need him to tell me.

I could tell I was close now. It wouldn't be much more than a matter of seconds before I'd be coming. I hadn't exactly planned for this, I couldn't exactly just cum on the floor, I had nothing to clean it up with. And I couldn't exactly use my shirt or anything. My only option was to finish myself into my underwear. I'd have to head straight home and change, hope I wouldn't be interrupted by any of my family. Of god I'm coming "Aaahhhh fuck ohh shit" I screamed as I came over my hand and the inside of my underwear.

"You finished?!" He yelled through the wall, placing down his can.

"Yea!" I called back.

"Alright, cover yerself up. I'm coming in" I could hear his footsteps nearing the door again but still couldn't hide myself. I had my own juices over my hand and nothing to clean them on, I should've really brought some tissues, I really didn't think this through fully. "Oh god, I said cover up" he sighed yet still continued to move towards me.

"I uh-" I noticed he was suddenly very close to me, he had crouched down close to the ground and was staring down to my side. I glanced down and realised he was staring at my semen covered hand. "Right yea sorry I didn't bring any tissues or-"

He gripped my wrist and I could do nothing but stop and stare. It was like I was frozen in place and could only watch what was about to happen. Pulling my hand closer to his face he very slowly stuck out his tongue, closing his eyes and beginning to lick the cum from my fingers. My eyes widened, I didn't know what to do. I simply sat there watching the older man suck my fingers clean, my cock twitched at the sight and I was worried I was going to get hard again. I pulled back my hand and pushed myself away to the side.

"G-gross Oshino, what the hell?" I wiped my hand on to the side of my jeans, no longer caring if I got anything on them, most of it having been cleaned of by Meme, and puttin myself away, reclothing myself again.

He swallowed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smirking as he stood again.

"I can get a phone if you want, just don't call if you really don't need to." He said.

"Really?" I was having trouble taking in all of the information of the past few minutes. It all felt too surreal, like a dream.

"Yea, and hey if you really want to we could always get a little frisky" he winked but somehow I felt his offer was insincere. I could never truly tell with Meme wether or not he was joking.

"Funny"

"Show yourself out" he turned and left without another word.

What the fuck was that? What a weird guy. Though, I couldn't deny that I was tempted to take him up on his offer. Maybe next time when I wasn't in the room adjacent I could take him up in the whole dirty talk thing. Oh god, what was I thinking. I didn't want that, I mean I did, but something just felt off about it. Though lets just say if he ever did offer again I wouldn't exactly say no. God I'm disgusting. I really am just a total pervert. I was excited to finally have Oshino's phone number though. I seriously had to leave before I got hard again. Maybe if I'm lucky the memory of today's events could be good enough for me to finish again later in the shower. My semen was beginning to cool in my underwear and was becoming uncomfortable. I needed to change. I was unsure as to whether today's events were more fortunate or not but I knew I could never see Oshino in the same way again. Overall things went way better than I had expected them to. And I was glad to get myself off after such a long wait.

I scrawled my number onto an old piece of paper from my pocket. And handed it to Meme before leaving.

"My number, call me when you get a phone. Bye" I murmured and headed to the door.

"You taste real good kid, I'd like to taste you again some time" he called after me. I couldn't tell why it turned me on, all I knew was that I had to leave. Oshino was a confusing man at the best of times. Whether it was a joke or not I certainly would be returning but I had already more than over stayed my welcome. I had no regrets though, if the result of today's exploits were to get with Oshino, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about a week since Meme had left. No one knew where he had gone, it seemed he hadn't spoken to anyone before he left. That at least made me feel better, that I wasn't the only one he had left without bidding farewell to. I hadn't called him to this point just in case he did return or if he was busy, I'm sure he had his reasons for leaving and I didn't want to interrupt him though, it still didn't stop me being at least a little angry he left without so much as a simple goodbye. It had taken me a few days to realise that when he had waved to me on the roof that day he had been bidding me farewell and not simply greeting me. I had thought it odd at the time but he's an odd man so it didn't seem too out of place.  
It was late and my family had been asleep for a good few hours prior to my decision to call him. I punched in the numbers and brought the phone to my ear, waiting for the dial tone. After the third ring I almost gave up and was about to end the call when I heard a voice on the other end

"Hey kid, what's up?"

"What's up?! Are you serious, you leave with no warning and that's all you've got to say?" my rage returned as I heard Meme's voice though I still managed to keepy my voice low.

"Woah, calm down there kiddo. So that's what you're calling about then?" Meme questioned.

"Huh? Yea"

"Just figured you were hoping for a different kind of conversation" I blushed, I could practically hear the smirk on his end of the call, I didn't know why it made me so flustered.

"N'no. God no, I just wanted to know why you'd left and didn't say anything" I stuttered trying to maintain my composure and remain on topic.

"Suuuuure you did", I was going to grow sick of his sarcastic attitude.

"I'm serious"

"Whatever, anyways I did say goodbye"

"You mean waving from the roof? That's not a goodbye, Oshino"

"Sure it is. Anyway I didn't think you'd mind this much. Don't worry kid I won't be gone forever, maybe you can even take me up on that offer once I'm back"

"Huh?", he was just one confusing statement after another.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten.", he sounded sad but something told me it wasn't genuine, "Shame, I really would've liked to get another taste of ya some time"

Oh.  
 _ **Oh.  
**_ He meant after my first 'phone call' with him. I hadn't thought he was being genuine, although Oshino did tend to be a man who was hard to read. He had strange customs and did odd things, it was generally hard to tell if anything he was saying was serious.

"By the way, can I ask why you're whispering?" He changed the subject.

"It's 1 am, I don't want to wake anyone" I explained.

"Wait it's 1am?!" He exclaimed. "Jesus I didn't realise it was that late. In that case: why on earth did you decide to have this conversation at 1 in the bloody morning?"

"Well I couldn't very well call you in the middle of the day now could I?"

"Well I mean that is what a normal person would do- unless..." He paused.

"U-unless?" His tone made me uneasy, it wasn't one I could recall ever hearing him use before.

"Unless you were lying about not wanting to touch yourself" he spoke soft and seductively.  
I wanted to respond, to tell him no and to get back to why he left. I wanted to; But my body wouldn't let me, I couldn't form the words no matter how hard I tried to speak. A wave of blood rushed through me, his tone alone was getting me hard, I couldn't deal with it.

"No objections eh? You don't have to lie to me if you were. You can be honest if you just wanted to have a little fun" something about his voice drove me crazy.  
I never realised how much I had wanted him to speak to me in this way until now. Despite my better judgement I slid one hand down my body, delving into my pajamas and gripping my cock. An involuntary moan escaped my lips as I did so, my hand trembling.

"Finally" he whispered, his tone lustful, his voice deep.

"Sh-shut up" I whined, unable to keep my voice steady or convey any amount of authority in my words.

"Okay, I'll shut up" his voice was back to normal.

"That's not what I meant, p-please say something" I complained, it was evident at this point that he was messing with me.

"Well then what did you mean? What do you want me to say?" Acting oblivious; he was going to make me say it. Say it _out loud._  
He was forcing my embarrassment, to admit my perverted requests. I didn't know what it was, if it was his voice or the teasing or just him but I couldn't help myself, I needed more.

"P-please, talk dirty to me" I could hear his chuckle through the phone, his malicious smirk was inevitable.

"Alright big boy, Daddy can do that" he returned back to his sultry tone.

I couldn't contain myself, I soon began fully jerking myself off, removing my cock from my pajamas and stroking quickly, "Please Daddy" I whispered.

"You wanna have some fun baby? You wanna get off to Daddy's voice, huh? You want Daddy to make you fuckin' cum?"  
I couldn't form the words to respond and instead moaned down the phone. His words affected me in a strange way in which I had never experienced before. I couldn't tell exactly what it was, I'd never felt this way about a man in general but something about Meme just made me go crazy. Something about his teasing, his voice, it all added up to a feeling of intense pleasure.

"Yes, please Daddy I need you" I whined out between moans. My own hand on my cock wasn't enough anymore. I placed my phone onto my shoulder and held it in place by tilting my head. I then began sucking the fingers of my now free hand as Oshino continued to seduce me through the phone. The thought of sleeping with Meme had never before had I thought it was something I wanted yet the more he spoke the more it felt like a life-long desire. I brought my hand down and, with the image of Meme and I in my head, indulged in an act I had never attempted before. As I slipped one finger in, I managed to immediately find my prostate causing me to moan louder than I ever had before. My plans to remain quiet had been thrown out of the window and despite my efforts, it was evident I wouldn't be able to contain my noises of euphoria.

"You sound like you're having fun there baby, how 'bout you paint me a pretty picture?" He purred.

I didn't. i didn't want to admit anything. It was evident by my shallow breathing and illicit moans what I could be doing but I didn't want to accept it. Except part of me did. Part of me liked the embarrassment, liked the teasing and the shame. Part of me wanted to admit every last detail of my actions to Oshino, to let him tease me more. I didn't care if this meant nothing to him. He was just making fun of me by giving me orders. I wanted him to tell me what to do, I wanted the pleasure of being mocked whether this turned him on anywhere near the amount it did me. How he could make me feel this way in this way was a mystery to me yet that part of me just wanted to please him, liked the embarrassment, began to speak up, "I-I'm touching m-myself and... and I'm about to put a second finger in" I stuttered out, adding the second finger and increasing my speed, moaning loud once again as I rapidly finger fucked myself.

"Oh yea baby, you preparing yourself for Daddy's cock"

"Oh God yes, I want Daddy's cock deep inside me" I moaned out, ignoring my impulses to keep quiet, the embarrassment turning me on and driving me wild.

He growled "God you sound so fuckin' hot. C'mon baby, make some fuckin' noise for me. Scream for Daddy"  
And I did. I screamed. I couldn't control myself as my combined actions and Meme's voice pushed me over the edge.

"Oh sit fuck, I'm cumming Daddy ahh~" My moans, my screams, the noises of pleasure, they all spilled out, there was no way for me to muffle them, to contain them, I couldn't stop, it was all too much.  
Eventually my orgasm drew to an end, my throat felt coarse and dry, my breath heavy and my head light. I wiped my hands off on my sheets before re-holding my phone.

"You like that?" Meme asked.

"Yea", my voice was raspy and soft.

"Good, alright I gotta get going. Call me" his voice returned to normal and he hung up before I could reply. How he could switch from some sort of sex God to regular old Oshino in seconds flat was beyond me, it seemed a ridiculous contrast that oughtn't be possible yet was.

I sighed. My pajamas were now sticky and uncomfortable and so I stood to change. I was no longer worrying about being quiet given my previous acts would've already woken everyone in the house and making noise changing was hardly that much of an issue considering my entire family had already heard my perverse screams of ecstasy. After changing and trudging back to my bed I collapsed onto it, beginning to lose what little energy I still had left and drift to sleep. That was when I felt a buzz. Sleepily, I searched for the source, finding my phone with the notification of a text message from Oshino flashing on the screen. Before taking the time to think about it I had already opened the message.  
The text was a picture of Meme: he was seated in a decrepit looking office chair, holding one hand up in the peace symbol and winking with his tongue out. He wore his normal attire though his shirt was spread further than usual and his, what I could only assume as semi-hard, cock was removed from his over-sized shorts which, upon closer inspection, were coated in a thick spattering of semen, as was his hand.  
I wasn't entirely sure what to make of the image. Part of me was glad in a sense that our conversation had been as fun for him as it had for me. The other part of me was finally kicking in with some sensible decisions and so I closed off the picture before I started psychoanalysing every possible meaning behind it and admittedly growing hard again at the sight, instead closing my eyes and falling to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I was spending time at Senjougahara' house. I had begun doing that more since we started dating, I guess that made sense though. We were both sat on the floor in her bedroom, talking for the most part but not really about anything important. That was when my phone rang. I looked to the ground where my phone was sat and noticed the name on the caller ID: Oshino Meme.

"You have Oshino's number? I thought he didn't have a phone" Senjo asked.

I hadn't told anyone I had Meme's phone number. Partly because it had never come up but also because I was worried I might accidentally let slip why he had a phone and why I was his only contact. That and I'd have to explain why I had his number this whole time and never asked him where he'd gone which technically I had but the conversation derailed too quickly to actually get an answer. I couldn't tell anyone that, it was embarrassing enough.

"Um yea no he got one, I should take this" I muttered quickly before answering.

"Hey sexy" Meme purred down the phone. Why did he have to do this? Those two words alone were already a turn on, this wasn't a good time for that.

"Oshino, I'm at Senjo's I can't talk right now" I responded as casually as I could.

"I'm back" he ignored me.

"Wait you're back?" I was shocked at how sudden the information was.

"Yep, back in the old school house"

"Really? You're not messing with me?"

He chuckled, "really, so how about you come over and we can have some fun. I'm feeling lonely and horny just thinking about you" God, his straight-forwardness was ridiculous, I knew he was teasing me but I couldn't help but feel aroused.

"Um yea, no I'll be right there" I stuttered out.

"See you soon baby"

"Bye Daddy- Meme" Shit. I fucked up. He hung up the phone and I pulled it awkwardly from my ear.

"Did you just call Oshino 'daddy'?" Senjougahara looked at me with a mix of confusion and concern.

"Hm what? No, I gotta go" I ran from the room blushing. It wasn't the most subtle way to avoid the question but either way it did the job.

I didn't stop running until I reached the old school. In retrospect it wasn't exactly the best plan, I was exhausted and sweaty, I didn't really want Meme to see me like this. Then again he probably didn't care. I took a minute to catch my breath before entering, climbing the stairs to find him.

I nervously edged into the room to be greeted by the image of Meme sat atop one of the school desks, leaning back and touching himself. His eyes were closed so he didn't notice my arrival. I was shocked at first, I hadn't exactly expected this to be the scene I'd walk in on. I felt an instant rush of blood to my cock at what I saw. I coughed to gain his attention after it occurred to me that simply watching him was a little weird and I didn't quite feel like dabbling with voyeurism at this precise moment. Upon seeing me he smiled a devilish grin, how had I never realised how attractive he was. Something about him, I couldn't tell what it was that just turned me on.

"Hi baby" he spoke casually as though he didn't currently have his dick in his hand, "glad you finally made it"

I wasn't sure what to respond to that. I felt awkward enough as it was but I hadn't expected to have to find a way to deal with this sort of thing. I certainly hadn't expected to be this hard before we'd even done anything, this was ridiculous.

"Oh, don't get all shy on me now. How 'bout you come sit on Daddy's lap" he patted his leg and I anxiously followed his instructions. I could feel his erection against my ass, I didn't know why but the feeling was making me grow harder still. He turned my head to face him and kissed me. His lips against mine was a heavenly sensation, I felt like we were melting together and becoming one. His hand ran up my leg and was soon being rubbed against my semi-hard on. The contact, his body against mine, in all of my fantasies I'd never imagined feeling like this with just the slightest of contact, we were still both fully clothed bar Oshino's erection yet I already felt ecstatic.

Soon he began to undress me, unbuttoning my shirt, tantalisingly slow. His fingers on my skin sent shivers down my spine, I wanted more, I needed more, I needed him. He pulled back from the kiss though not that far, I could feel his breath, moist against my face.

"Do you wanna taste Daddy's cock?"

I didn't know what to respond. I got a sudden urge to say yes, like I wanted nothing more than to do so but I was nervous. I couldn't just agree outright, I didn't want Meme knowing how much I really wanted this, how perverted I really was, I didn't want his teasing- except I did want the teasing, the mockery and the degradation, what was wrong with me? What is wrong with me? I nodded. He smirked and kissed me quickly before helping me off his lap and to the ground. I knelt down before him still unsure exactly how I was supposed to do this.

He spoke up, "don't worry baby, just lick it, like a lollipop" his tone sickly sweet.

I took a deep breath and leaned forward, closing my eyes as I ran my tongue along his length. His skin was warm and salty and I dared to taste it again, and again.

"There we go, how about you try sucking it a little"

All of my initial wariness and hesitation had already been brushed aside along with my dignity and my pride although I guess the latter were lost long before now, the first time I came here. I willingly obliged to his request and widened my mouth to accommodate him. As I began to bob my head back and forth Meme ran his hand through my hair gently before gripping tight and forcing my head forward. He held it still for a couple of seconds whilst I struggled to breathe. The act had been a surprise so I hadn't had the time to react to it; when he pulled my head back again I coughed and spurted before he repeated the action.

"C'mon baby you've gotta get better at this if you wanna keep tasting Daddy's big dick. Just breathe through your nose and try not to choke" he reasoned with a wink.

For seem reason his words actually did encourage me, filled me with determination. I wanted to please him, wanted to make Daddy proud. Wanted to make him cum. I was his slave and he was my master. He could do anything he pleased with me and I would gladly obey without so much as a second thought all in order to pleasure him as much as he could me. I held my eyes shut tight and brought my hands up to the base of his shaft, mostly for stability, then I moved my head forward, as far as I could before Oshino's phallus began to make me choke.

His grip tightened but he stopped controlling my head, I instead began moving of my own volition. It was difficult but I progressively learned to control my gag reflex, soon being able to fully deep throat him with very little struggle.

"See I knew you could do it. You really are Daddy's special little boy"

For some reason those words in particular turned me on. It was the possession, that I was his, he called me his. I moaned around his cock and immediately felt the grip in my hair tighten and his body tense, a soft groan slipping past his lips. Hearing his noises of pleasure for the first time made me happy, that I could do this to him. I always thought he just did these things to tease me, to witness me in my most vulnerable state and use it as ammunition for his mockery and abuse and, as much as I loved that despite the hatred I felt towards myself, it felt so much better knowing that I could make him feel good too. I decided to test the waters, moaning again softly. Once again he tensed and groaned, his breath growing heavier. I made the decision to continue to moan throughout out the blowjob, not that in my current state of arousal that would've been easily preventable anyway. The noises Oshino made were like music to my ears, the shallow grunts and soft moans, no where near as lewd as I usually was, more manly and animalistic but pleasurable to hear nonetheless.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum. Try and swallow for Daddy, okay?" Somehow he managed to keep his voice steady. I wondered how he could do it, I could barely talk properly even without another person's touch but it was like the noises he had made were a figment of my imagination, like one of what was happening was. He was skilled that was for sure, maybe that's why I'd never heard him before…

I was distracted from my thoughts by a salty liquid beginning to stream down my throat. Despite my best efforts to swallow I began coughing and choking, having to pull back a little in order to fully take his load in my mouth. Once he had finished cumming, Meme pulled me up by my hair, leaning down to meet me half way.

"How's Daddy taste, huh?" he didn't give me a chance to answer before kissing me again, his tongue entering my mouth and exploring every nook and cranny, licking the remaining semen from my teeth and tongue. I used my own strength to stand causing his grip to loosen and his body to straighten, hands falling to my waist as I slotted between his legs.

He pulled back with a smirk, "Mm, you still taste better baby" I blushed. I didn't know why, it seemed like a compliment, maybe it was just because Meme had said it. Suddenly, I was being lifted, spun and placed onto the desk Oshino had just been sat on. He hovered above me like a predator about to attack its prey, his arms either side of my body. It was a strange sensation, him towering above me, I felt weak and powerless, entirely submissive. I wanted him to dominate me, to fuck me into oblivion as roughly as he pleased, I was his doll to play with, my sole purpose to be a vessel for his semen, his own human sex toy. I couldn't wait much longer. My disgusting fantasies were making me achingly hard, when he placed a hand on my leg, slid it up and began rubbing my crotch, I almost came instantaneously.

"Now it's Daddy's turn to eat" he crouched down in front of me, dragging his teeth around the outline of my cock through my jeans. An involuntary moan escaped my lips and I immediately felt weak, gripping the desk as tightly as a could to stable myself.

"P-please daddy, I'm gonna cum"

"Okay baby, just try and hold it for Daddy, alright?"

I nodded but I knew if he didn't act soon I wouldn't be able to hold back from creaming my pants.

Luckily for me, he made quick work of completely undressing me, the tingle of his fingers against my legs was heavenly. He licked a stripe up my shaft and took it in hand, slowly beginning to jerk me off, leaning down further and running his tongue over my asshole. I couldn't help but buck my hips to his touch, moaning softly as he began penetrating me with his tongue, soon adding a finger, then another, stretching me open.

"I-I can't hold it" I stuttered out.

He pulled back, "it's okay, just a little longer. Let Daddy taste you before you cum" he moved his head up again and teasingly licked along my shaft, swirling his tongue over the head before fully taking me in his mouth.

It only took a couple of head movements to make me cum but he didn't stop moving. Much more gracefully than I had earlier, he was able to swallow a large quantity of my ejaculate whilst still sucking, milking me dry, not choking once. His skill made me wonder if this was the first time he had done that, it seemed the sort of thing you only got good at with practice but I suppose he could just have a natural talent in the art of blowjobs, that's what I preferred to think. For some reason the thought of Meme being with someone other than me made me… jealous? It was entirely illogical, for him to have stayed 100% celibate for the however many years before he met me, quite frankly before I was even born though that was too odd a thought in itself, but at that time there must've been others. Hell, I didn't even have a leg to stand on given I was currently straying from my monogamy to sleep with him. But even with all that I wanted Meme to be mine and mine only. I wanted to be his.

"Just as delicious as I remembered"

He looked up and whispered, biting his lip as cum dribbled down his chin. Standing and smirking he leaned in and kissed me again; I could taste myself on his tongue, it felt good but I wanted more. I needed him, needed to be taken.

"Please" I muttered against his lips, the desperation lingering on my words.

"Please what baby?" He leaned backward but his face was still infuriatingly close.

"I want you" I couldn't believe I was saying this, I'd sunk to my lowest level, begging Oshino to have his way with me I must've seemed entirely desperate, I was a wreck.

"Yea you want my cock in your ass?" He smirked back.

"Y-yea"

"Yea? Say you want it" I couldn't. Who was I kidding of course I could, I wanted this and I liked the embarrassment behind the confession.

"I want it"

"Say you want Daddy's huge fuckin cock in your ass"

"I want Daddy's cock in my ass. Please Daddy I need you inside of me, fuck me Daddy, I want your cum in me" what had taken over me? The side of me that wanted this, so badly, had taken over. Given in to Oshino's mind games and reverted to a total submissive. I couldn't help myself.

He grinned back at me, seemly as taken aback by my words as I was. "Well how could I say no to my precious baby" and with those words he thrust into me, immediately hitting my prostate will the full force of his cock. I brought my hands to his back, clawing at the skin that was revealed by his shirt slowly slipping off his shoulders. As my nails dug into his flesh he winced and moaned, holding me tighter as he continue to thrust.

"Harder Daddy please, daddy oh god" I couldn't stop myself from screaming with pleasure.

He gladly obliged and was soon aggressively slamming into me. It felt so good, better than all of my fantasies, than anything I could've ever imagined. The combination of his touch, his scent, his voice, his grunts and moans, I wouldn't've traded this wondrous cacophony for anything in the world. I screamed, a pitch I wasn't actually aware I could reach, rather feminine like. I didn't hold back, I wanted Meme to know I was his, we were far enough from civilisation that I could be as loud as I wished, not that I'd censor myself for him even if we could be heard. Before too long I was coming, streams of white pouring over my chest. Meme soon followed. I felt completely filled with his semen, it was the most wonderful feeling. He kissed me once again, more gentle this time, before pulling out. I felt incredibly empty without him inside of me. Due to my lack of energy I stayed lay still, watching as he redressed not that it took him long given technically he never actually undressed in the first place. Eventually I did stand, dressing slowly to avoid the pain of movement in my lower half. I waited awkwardly for a moment before deciding to leave.

"Um... Thanks?" I muttered.

He looked up at me, "don't thank me. If anything I should thank you, you're the best lay I've had in a while" smirking as he walked towards me.

"Oh"

"Kidding, this was fun, we should do it again some time. You can call me 'Daddy' any day" he whispered seductively before clapping me on the back and speaking in his regular tone, "stay safe it's dark outside"

I didn't really know what to respond. Every conversation with Meme recently was leaving me with a confusing cocktail of emotions and thoughts. I don't think I'd ever truly understand him. I nodded awkwardly before I left, heating him yell 'call me' as I exited the building into the cold, dark streets alone.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: remember when I finished this fic? Haha same, but we're back with a vengeance and it's worse than ever. Enjoy!)

I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. This perverse plan I'd come up with, seducing Meme. It was almost laughable. Thinking back to when I first went behind Meme's back for my own personal desires it was hard to believe how far I thought I'd gone at the time all things considered. We'd done things I could've never imagined happening back then. How time flies. But once again I was back, though I felt Meme would be a little more pleased by this surprise. I was amazed myself at my courage to go through with such a wild idea. The longer I waited for Meme to come home the more crazy it seemed. I didn't actually know where Meme was, the best information I had was Shinobu's vague prediction of how long he'd most likely be. The issue of course was Oshino Meme is a man of whim, predicting his move is nigh on impossible. Footsteps echoing through the building brought be back from my thoughts and I got into position, adjusting my clothes as I awaited the man's entrance. As he entered the room we made brief eye contact.

"Hi Daddy" I attempted my most seductive voice. I was no where near on par with the man himself but to sell this I had to do my part.

He seemed taken aback upon seeing me. It was understandable. It's not every day you come home to a teenage boy sat cross legged on the desk pile you call your living room, wearing women's lingerie: scandalous panties and sheer chemise, stocking and garter belt, collar, heels impossibly tall to properly walk in. Well for me at least. I imagine it was a fairly unfamiliar sight for him. Though shock soon morphed to, I actually couldn't quite tell.

He smirked as he spoke up, "well well, this is a surprise" he sauntered over with that same confidence he always had, slipping his cigarette into his pocket. He chuckled "I have to say I really didn't see this one coming"

I held my nerve as he moved closer to me. Taking in a deep breath I moved forward with my plan, "I just wanted to surprise you daddy, do you like it?" I sounded like a child, God this was pathetic.

"Of course I do baby" he bit his lip, looking me up and down with an almost hungry look in his eye.

Standing, I lay my hands on his arms, turning his body and guiding him to sit where I previously had been, "That makes me happy," I smiled, "so now I'm gonna make you happy too daddy" I spoke innocently and dropped to my knees. After my last time with Meme I'd felt somewhat lacking in skill compared to him. I wanted to be able to pleasure him as much as he could me and I was ashamed to admit I had been practicing for him. Despite my embarrassment however I wanted him to know the effort I'd gone to to please him. After all the embarrassing things he'd already done to me it was growing easier. Not to mention my insatiable desire to be humiliated by the man. I slid my hand up his thigh, I was trying to be sexy but I honestly couldn't tell if it was working. Oshino simply watched me, he maybe seemed aroused but he was always so casual it wasn't obvious. His gaze on me was strong, I felt weak. But I had a mission to please him and I was going to do my best.

As I removed his cock from his shorts I spoke up, "you know since last time I've been learning something just for you daddy", slowly jerking his hardening member as I spoke.

He cocked his head and smirked, "oh yea baby, what's that?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, leaning forward and licking the length of his shaft. After he was fully erect and I'd reached a level of sufficient lubrication I decided to go all in, pushing my head down over his dick, not stopping until I felt the tip of his cock hit the back of my throat. Soon beginning to move I deepthroated his dick with sufficient skill. Having choked and sputtered my way about it before I had felt fairly useless, a pervert who couldn't even give a proper blowjob, it was pathetic. I'd trained myself to control my gag reflex just for him. Learning precisely how to give a man oral, knowing what was good or bad. Who would've thought my hours of pornography usage would ever come in handy. I couldn't deny I was a little proud of myself when I heard his grunts and groans of pleasure as I repeatedly forced his member down my throat. A worthy approval of the work I'd done for him. His hands were rested on my head, tugging at my hair as I blew him.

"Oh shit. Mm you've gotten good at this, you been practicing without me?" He feigned sadness but for once his arousal actually limited his voice, I could hear his voice breaking and couldn't help but feel happy. I had done this to him, I made Oshino Meme lose his composure just with my mouth. I admit I had to hold back a chuckle at his suggestion I had been with another man however. No, I was his, he was my only. My daddy. It always felt weird saying that at first. Strange really, now I couldn't do so much as think the word without getting aroused. "God, I don't think I'm gonna last much longer baby, Daddy's gonna cum" hearing those words, it was music to my ears. I was already hard, my underwear wet with precum even without having touched myself. Something about pleasing Oshino turned me on, I just couldn't get enough of it. However this was one thing I certainly couldn't prepare for. To control my gag reflex was one thing but I knew if I let him cum down my throat I was going to choke. Besides, I wanted to taste him like he had tasted me. I pulled back almost just as he came, finishing him off with my hand. He came partially in my wide open mouth and partially over my hand and face. Meme's semen had a deliciously bitter taste, I savoured every drop I swallowed, lapping it up from around my chin and my hand. He pulled me up by pushing his hand under my chin and I awkwardly fumbled to my feet. My shoe choice had been a tough one, I could do basically nothing on them, I could barely stand, but what can I say, they completed the outfit. I'd tried to choose what I thought Meme would like but only really having my own perverse taste to go own had been difficult. I managed to stand with Memes help and he leaned forward first licking along my jaw, wiping his own semen from my face then kissing me deeply. I could taste his cum on his tongue. It was odd. I couldn't imagine ever willingly tasting my own ejaculate, yet this wasn't the first time he had done this. There were so many things Meme did that surprised me, things I'd never even think to do. Even after all this time. It was such a strange thing. When he pulled back I could see the devilish grin on his face. He slid his hand down the length of my body, moving from my shoulder to my hip before following the edge of my panties to my throbbing cock. My erection was clearly visible through the thin material and there was no doubt my precum was already sticking to his fingers.

"I think it's your turn now" he said as he slid the material down and I moaned softly at the friction. He paused as my erection was revealed. "Is this...?" He looked down at the contraption at the base of my shaft.

"A cock ring," I confirmed, "I wanted to last for you this time daddy. It locks too... I want you to have the key. I don't want to cum without your permission daddy." Nervously handing him the key I had on a string around my neck I awaited his response.

His mouth was wide before soon morphing into a smirk, a soft chuckle slipping from it, "Oh baby you are killing me with these surprises, I'm getting hard again already" my breath hitched in my throat as he ran a finger slowly along the length of my cock, his tongue brushing slowly across his teeth. I was becoming more and more aroused by the second and the cock ring made me even more sensitive to his touch. "In that case," gripping the key, he leaned in close to my ear; his hot breath moistening my neck. "I'm gonna make you beg" with his words he lifted his leg up high, kicking forward into my chest and making me fall backwards against the cold hard floor. Towering over me he straddled me from above. "God you're fuckin hot, I must say this little stunt is more than turning me on. I never thought you'd get the balls to do, well any if this. I'm gonna have some fun baby boy so what do you want me to do to you huh?"

Without even a moments thought I let loose my desires, "Abuse me daddy, I want you to use me until you're done. I want to be humiliated and degraded by you daddy. I'm your slut. I want you to fuck me like I'm nothing but a living sex doll. I want your cummies deep inside me daddy, I want them all over me. I'm yours and only yours" anxiously awaiting his reply, I stared up at him from the ground.

He laughed. "Fuck baby, you sure know how to get a man going. And if that's what you want I'd be a terrible daddy to say no" his voice was sickly sweet as he dropped to his knees, hovering above me. He teased his fingers along my dick, I couldn't hold my head up, dropping it against the floor as my pleasure increased. As abruptly as he started however he stopped, I barely had time to look up at what was happening before he gripped hard on my hips and pulled me towards him. He quickly lined up and pushed his already hard dick into me. I screamed. His skin was dry and rough against my insides, I couldn't contain my pain as he quickly began pounding into me. Tears streamed down my face. Although, even though it hurt I felt an indescribable pleasure from his thrusts. Just feeling Meme inside me was enough to drive me crazy, when he finally hit my prostate I was practically euphoric. I moaned loud, screamed in pleasure. Tears blurred my vision as I was ruthlessly fucked. It was indescribable.

"Yea baby, you like that huh?" Meme asked, "you like it when daddy fucks you like this?" I couldn't answer. His hand wrapped around my dick and I knew I was close to the edge.

"Don't forget baby boy, you cum when daddy lets you cum" continuing to tease me, my lust ran wild.

"I know daddy, oh, daddy fuck me" I managed to stutter out between my moans.

"C'mon baby, I know you can beg harder than that. Beg for daddy" he growled.

"Fuck, fuck me daddy. I want you to destroy me. I need you, I love feeling you inside of me daddy", speaking was difficult at this point, I was weeping from the pain and the pleasure. But daddy told me to beg, so I was gonna beg.

"Yea you like daddy's huge fuckin cock tearin you up huh? My little whore, huh?" His thrust grew more violent the more he spoke and mocked me.

"I love daddy's cock. I love you're big, thick dick deep in my ass. I'm a slut for you daddy, I'm just your cum rag, I'm you're filthy whore"

I could hear a deep groan from Meme in response, "yea that's right, you're mine baby. You belong to daddy's dick"

"I'm yours daddy"

He continued to abuse my insides, fast and rough. Leaning forward, he finally kissed me, rough and biting, soon moving from my mouth to my neck to allow me to moan with full capacity. I clawed onto his clothes as he continued to fuck me whilst sucking harsh dark patches onto the skin of my neck.

Some sound of admiration was made by him when he pulled back from me, snarling in my ear, "now everyone will know that daddy owns you"

I couldn't help but moan. Meme being so possessive of me, I really did belong to him. It made me feel special, I was really his. There was a time admitting that would've made me so uncomfortable, it's hard to believe the complete 180, now all it did was drive me wild.

"Fuck, alright baby. Daddy's gonna cum soon okay. Gonna fill you up with daddy's thick, hot cum" his thrusts were erratic, is never felt a pleasure like it. My orgasm was so close it was almost painful.

"P-please daddy. I need daddy's cummies all over me. Drown me in your semen!" Ecstasy and bliss had long since taken over. The words coming from my mouth may have been mine but it was the circumstances that brought them out. A few months prior and the person I was right now would've been completely unrecognisable to me. To go from a person who would've thought what I was doing was crazy to who I was in this moment. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

With a string of profanities, grunts, and groans Meme was soon cumming inside me. I could feel his essence filling me up, it was heavenly, blissful, I was seeing stars. He pulled out whilst still ejaculating. An extraordinary volume of semen sprayed over me and filled me up within, I felt it run over my skin and leak from my asshole.

"I think it's time my baby finally cums" I looked up at him as best I could, observing his action of taking the key and freeing my genitals. I came with only a few strokes of his hand, my ejaculate joining the pool on my stomach.

I don't think I've ever been more relived from an orgasm, the experience had been straining but in the most positive way. My throats felt coarse, I don't think I'd ever screamed so loud before.

Feeling Oshino scrape his finger across my chest I instinctively opened my mouth. My eyes were shut but I could practically hear his smirk. However he didn't place his finger in my mouth as I'd expected. Instead I felt him drag his tongue across the same path as his finger had followed. He kissed me, the thick mixture of semen and saliva swilled in my mouth. I savoured the taste, it was sensational. I still lacked the energy to do much else, Meme's fucking had made me lose all ability to function, I was a wreck.

The older man pulled back, I could hear him standing. Building up the energy to at least open my eyes I watched him stand and make himself decent.

"This was a fun surprise, kid. I wouldn't mind ya doin this more often" back to his old self I see, but I'd cracked him. I'd seen Oshino Meme in a disheveled state I'd never seen before. It was insanely attractive, I couldn't lie. "You waited all day just for me to get home right? Sorry I was gone so long" I wasn't responding, he knew that, but he continued talking anyway. "It's late huh, dark. You can stay the night here if you'd like. You must be tired" was this Oshino Meme being nice and caring, for free? I mean I guess I'd just slept with the guy but it somehow still shocked me. "I'll be in the other room, you can get changed or whatever you want to do, let me know if you leave alright" he calmly spoke and I heard his footsteps leaving the room.

It was a while before I finally got up, I think I must've. passed out somewhere in the middle. I woke up on a pile of cushions and blankets formed into a make shift bed a little over from where I'd been lay before. Sitting up I felt the semen that had crusted on my body crumble off my skin. It made me cringe to say the least, I decided it was best to locate my bag with my spare clothes in it before taking any other action. Eventually I found it and changed, there was still an amount of discomfort from the cum on my chest but even after every other time I still forgot to prepare for that. It was better than nothing.

Once I was decent I checked around for Meme.

"He left this morning, you were slept all night" suddenly Shinobu appeared, I'd almost forgotten she lived here too. "He seemed worried about you, he said to tell you to text him when you came to. You two are gross by the way"

I chuckled. "Yea sorry about that"

She simply rolled her eyes and left again. There was no point me still being there knowing that Meme was gone and so I began my uncomfortable journey home. I texted Oshino, just a simple text to say I'd left, and a thank you for taking care of me. I didn't have much else to say. I could sleep for days after last night. Though I knew for certain it'd be keeping me awake in nights to come. In the best possible way. I definitely have to do that more often.


End file.
